The New Prophecy
by Kitsune8524
Summary: 10 years since the end of the war a new battle begins involving two groups both with animus dragons how will this battle end? how did it begin? will the animus dragons go mad? will this be the end of the kingdoms as they are caught up in this? and how many lives will this claim? with a new prophecy and new heros which side will win and which will be annihilated?
1. Chapter 1

Zero: (thinks) _ugh prison again? All I did was touch a single fish! Its not like I mean to freeze every thing I touch... (_ door opens to the ice cell) (raises her head) Icewing Gaurd: get up (pokes with spear) (gets up slowly) Guard: hurry it up the Queen wants to see you! Zero: was the fish that important? Jeez. Gaurd: move it! Zero: I'm going! (bares teeth slightly) (Guard flinchs) Zero: (walks out of cell with guard following)

~~~~~some time later~~~~~

(Enters throne room) Queen Glaicer: Zero this is the 30th time this moon that you have frozen something! I cant keep letting you off easy by just putting you into prison for a day. You know this right? Zero: yes... so... what a.. week in prison then? Queen Glacier: No. (sigh) Zero you have left me no choice but to banish you from the icewing kingdom until I decide you can safly control your power. Zero: What? No! I wont freeze anything else I promise! Queen Glacier: My decision is final! Now leave this kingdom and only come back when you can control your powers. Zero: (looking sad turns and leaves the room flying off) Queen Glacier: Gaurd! Guard: yes my queen? Queen Glacier: make sure she leaves. Guard: yes. (flies off after Zero).

~~~~~~~~~~ to be continued~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Zero: (pants) so hot... (looks longingly back the direction towards the Icewing kingdom) (sigh)

Sandwing: hello! Don't get many Icewings around here. Zero: (turns sharply) who are you?!

Sandwing: my names Scorpion whats yours? Zero: (Glaring) its Zero. Scorpion: so what are you

doing this far away from the Icewing kingdom Zero? Zero: banished for freezing to many things

(lands in front of him) Scorpion: is that seriously a thing? Zero: apparently. Scorpion: (glances

behind her) uh your tail is kinda on fire... Zero: (looks) ARGH! (jumps away from burning

bush) Scorpion: um did your tail do that... Zero: when I touch things it usually freezes why did

the bush burn? Scorpion: so you didn't get banished for freezing stuff with your frostbreath but for

touching stuff? Zero: yes but now I burn stuff... Scorpion: well I might be able to help you. Zero:

you can? Scorpion: I know a dragon who knows another dragon who happens to be a animus. Zero:

and you know where to find this friend of yours? Scorpion: of course come on (launches into the air)

Zero: (sigh) couldn't hurt to try (follows)

~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Zero: um... so who is this friend of yours exactly scorpion? Scorpion well technically He isn't my friend just a friend of a friend so... Zero: hold have you even met this dragon? Scorpion: no...

Zero: …... so you are seriously taking me to a dragon who is going to show us to another dragon who Might help us, correct? Scorpion: yup Zero: you are the dumbest dragon I've ever met... Scorpion: (looks sad) aw that's kinda harsh don't ya think? (perks up) but hey I'm sure it'll be fine don't worry! Zero: (mutters) the only thing I'm worried about is me drowning you in a lake in your sleep. Scorpion: (Shouts from the ground) hurry up we're here! Zero: (sigh) (Dives preparing to land before pulling up just before touching the ground) Mudwing territory seriously?! Scorpion: oh why don't you go what over there (points with tail to a small ledge jutting over the ocean) (apologetic shrug) its less muddy Zero: (sigh) (flaps of to ledge) Scorpion: Alright now where is he...


	4. Chapter 4

Lashing his tail furiously Caoba glared at the two Skywings in front of him. "This is not the amount we agreed on."

"So?" One of the Skywings answered flicking his tail from side to side. " Maybe your memory is bad Mudwing now shoo or we wont pay you at all"

Growling Caoba wondered if it would be worth it to set them on fire.

"CAOBA!" Shouted a incoming Sandwing.

Glancing up at the approaching dragon and almost Dropped the Jewelry he was holding in shock "Scorpion?! What are you doing here?!"

"looking for you" Scorpion said with a grin as he landed beside him

Glancing over his shoulder at the Skywings "well I'm kinda busy right now"

"ah I see... well I don't care come on" Scorpion grabbed Caoba's forearm and launched into the air dragging him along.

Caoba looked back once feeling the Skywing's glare as he left.

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Zero sighed miserably as she stared at the setting sun "whens that sandwing going to come back already" a sudden stir in the water caught her attention squinting closer she saw a flash of scales swish through the water. Slowly rising to her feet she took a small step back from the edge of the rock and then suddenly launching herself in the air as a dark blue seawing's claws smashed into the rock where she had stood moments before.

She shot a blast of frost breath at the seawing and he dove back into the water. Zero was scanning the water rapidly for signs of another attack when he leaped from behind and tried to drag her into the watery depths of the ocean she twisted around shooting another jet of frost breath that narrowly missed his wing. This time he didn't duck back underwater but charged. They grappled in the sky for a minute before crashing onto the ground still fighting.

When they finally pulled away from each other they were both bleeding from several scratches and panting as they glared furiously at each other.

Suddenly a mudwing and a sandwing came flying in. the mudwing landed next to the seawing glaring at her.

"are you ok?" Scorpion asked as he landed beside her. "I'm fine" zero replied sitting down still bleeding from her scratches. Turning to the seawing scorpion asked " whats the big idea Swirl do you have to attack every lone dragon you see?" "so shes with you Scorpion?" swirl asked. "yes she is. Can you not attack her now" scorpion said "fine" swirl answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that Zero got a closer look at the seawing that Scorpion had called swirl, his fins and wings were black with light blue star patterns _interesting_ she thought _he might must be half nightwing, wait a second when I touched and clawed him he didn't freeze or burn why?_ Her attention snapped back to the dragons in front of her as Swirl started to talk again.

"i thought she was one of them" he said glaring at Scorpion

Caoba interrupted by spreading one of his wings between them "that's no way to talk to him Swirl we still do need him on our side"

Swirl growled "what does she have to do with this and why are you hanging out with a Icewing now

is she your girlfriend or something?"

"no she has a problem and I told her that you cou-"

Before Scorpion could finish Zero growled obviously irritated "i am not his girlfriend you mangy lizard I happen to have a problem and have been banished and he said you could help and obviously he meant help irritate me some more because that's the only thing your doing" she snapped

Caoba spread his other wing to stop her from taking off but flinched back from the heat pulsing of her "what the?"

"and that's her problem" scorpion finished well she does freeze stuff to but not lately

Swirl turned to Caoba "we need to bring her to Lightseer she might be the one" turning back to Scorpion and the non happy Zero "Lightseer might be able to help you with your problem"

Now it was Scorpions turn to be annoyed "yippee" he said grudgingly "I just love dealing with the Thunder talons" as he took off after them

"thunder talons?" Zero said gliding beside him looking puzzled "who are they?"

"oh them? They're one of the groups that's currently fighting for the Sight keeper"

"whats the sight keeper? and there's more than one?

"two groups the Thunder talons and the Wind Talons and no one knows what the Sight keeper is but supposedly you have to collect all the keys to get it but it is know that the keys are dragons not objects" Scorpion explained

"so why don't you like the Thunder Talons?"

"because apparently I'm a key, The Sand Key"


	6. Chapter 6

(before story note: so sorry for my long absence I will try to publish stories more often)

"so you have the power to find the other keys?" Zero asked Scorpion after he had finished explaining everything on the way to the Thunder talons base.

"yes." Scorpion said "but this is not as fun a power as it sounds. I cant sense their exact location but a general area of about 2000 meters or so."

"And all the keys have powers?" Zero inquired

"yes one key has the power of emotions, basically their emotions affect everything around them, while another has telepathy powers, another with fore seeing powers and so on. There are six keys in total: The Sand key, the Water key, The Fire key, The Ice key, The Sky key, and the Earth key." Scorpion continued explaining.

"if you two are done chatting back there." Swirl interrupted "we're here."

"Fantastic" Scorpion muttered sarcasticly as he dove down to follow Swirl and Caoba into the courtyard.

As they landed in the courtyard all eyes turned towards them "this way." Swirl said nodding his head towards one of the tunnels branching off into the cliff side of the fortress.

As they followed Swirl through the tunnels Scorpion noticed that Zero had stopped following them and had turned down one of the branching tunnels.

Scorpion sighed and turned back to follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

As Zero walked down the side tunnel she heard Scorpion following her as he caught up to her he sighed "you shouldn't wander off" he said she shrugged and continued he shook his head and followed her "i wonder when they will notice we are gone" Zero said after a while "probably soon" Scorpion muttered with another sigh. As they entered into a cave they both fell silent. There was a giant round dome like cage covered with a large cloth in the middle. It was empty and the doors were open suddenly Scorpion shoved her into it they both now crouched in a corner of it Zero was about to snap at him but he motioned that she be quite. Then she heard it to sounds of footsteps heading down the tunnel. It wasn't Caoba and Swirl there were to many it was impossible to tell how many. They stayed crouched down in a corner. Then prisoners started to march into the cage one after another there were nightwings, sandwings, icewings, seawings, skywings, mudwings, rainwings, even some hybrids. One particular hybrid stood out he was a icewing/seawing hybrid his spike were sharp still having the webbing his claws were like razors his tail was a normal seawing tail he was a light icy blue color he had the glow patterns of a seawing these were white as was the color of the webbing between his claws and spines. He walked over to them when the guards left and the doors were shut and locked "who are you?" he asked not sounding at all friendly.


End file.
